The present invention relates to air directing vents having adjustable louvers as used in an air conditioning delivery system commonly found in automobiles, trucks, tractors and other vehicles. Specifically germain to this invention are air vents having a plurality of adjustable louvers on a common linkage means that allows each louver of this system to be operated conjunctively with each other louver.
The instant invention finds its most obvious use as the air vent in an agricultural tractor or other earth-working equipment. In this environment the host vehicle is frequently exposed to extremely dusty conditions. This dust as well as other foreign material will rapidly disrupt the operation of the louver linkage resulting in rapid wear. In extremely adverse environments dust accumulation will build up to a degree where operation of the adjustable louvers becomes impossible. Forced operation of a jammed air vent will frequently result in unintentional damage to the mechanism of the structure.
The louvered linkage seal of this invention minimizes the possibility of dust or other foreign material getting into the louver operating mechanism by providing a cover plate to act as a barrier above the linkage guide apertures or adjustable air duct delivery portals.